The World a Certain God Only Knows
by OnePunch-Man
Summary: A runaway spirit is the soul of an evil being that has escaped from hell. Evil beings are evil beings, even in death! They broke through the confines of hell to spread their evil on the surface again. They hide in gaps within the heart. And the best way to get them out of there is with love!


**Author's notes: Well this is chapter 1 or the prologue of this story.**

* * *

Hello my name is Keima Katsuragi, and I'm currently writhing with pain. I mean seriously, I'm not even bothering anyone when I play my games. Why should I get beaten up for no reasons? And why did some random guy give me some coupons for free slurpees at the local convenience store?

Anyways, I was born on June 6th at 11:29:35. I am now 17 years old. My height is approximately 174 cm, and my weight is about 53 Kg. I'm good at: Japanese, Math, Science, Social Studies, English, and Art.

Basically, I'm good at subjects that doesn't involve using your body in any physical way.

All those trivial things aside, my interests are girls. As you would expect of any normal boys of my age.

Hmph...

However...

"OTAME-GANE! Hey! Hey!"

I looked back to where the sound came from, there was someone waving at the end of the hallway. Then the person spontaneously took off running towards me.

What happened next only brought me more pain.

The running person didn't even stop, she just continued in her plight until she finally reached me and we both ended up colliding into each other.

After regaining my senses at what had just happened. I tried grabbing something long and hard in my pants.

"Aaaah! My PFP!" I shouted.

Said long and hard device is actually my portable gaming device that was inside my pocket. I took it out to see if it was still okay. To my surprise it wasn't.

"Sorry, sorry!" The girl said after also regaining her senses. "Turns out, it's hard to stop while you're running too fast."

I turned to look at her. It was Ayumi Takahara, 2nd year class B, and unfortunately, also my classmate.

"Tee-hee!" She tried posing that annoyed the hell out of me.

And when I say girls I don't mean the ones like this.

"Hey Otame-gane." She said for the second time today.

And yes that's what they call me, 'Otame-gane'. I don't really care what they all call me, as long as they don't bother my gaming. Whatever is fine.

"Can you clean the rooftop today!?" The girl asked nonchalantly. "It's our turn to do the cleaning right?" She continued. "But unlike you, I'm very busy sooo."

Is she implying I don't have anything else better to do?

"You're saying I'm not busy?" I questioned her.

Though, she just ignored it and continued giving excuses on why I should be the one to clean it.

"I'm really occupied with my club activities. And I'm pretty sure those convenience stores are open for twenty four hours, so you could still buy some slurpee later." Was one of her many stupid excuses.

This girl really has some nerve. Knocking into and making fun of me while asking a favor at the same time! And what's with the last line!?

I was going to retort to it, but I thought I should just go ask about that later. Because there was something even more important about this matter.

There was only one thing I could to this, so I straightened up and said something to her with a serious face. "Don't screw with me! I absolutely refuse!"

But there was no one in sight, the only thing left was a broom and some note that was attached to it that says 'All Yours'.

Drats! She got me!

There was nothing else to do now than accept the cruel fate that was bestowed upon me by that running girl.

After a long sigh I headed up to the rooftop.

A few minutes has passed and I was now at the rooftop, if you ask me, the rooftop of our school looked more like a garden in some fancy place than a regular rooftop you usually find in some normal school.

But that should have already been obvious since this is a private school after all.

It was very peaceful here, relaxing as always.

After a while I started cleaning. Swinging the broom side to side like an idiot who was force to do menial labor.

I bet the one who should be doing this is now laughing somewhere and having all the fun, while I on the other hand is left alone here. All by myself.

I thought of the girl again. Man, what a senseless girl. She should be more like those girls in the game world, reasonable imaginary beings.

Tch! I'm only attracted to girls in games! Reality is just a shi-!

"Then I'll break those illusions of yours..."

"Huh?"

Who said that?

I was pretty sure I was alone here.

I rotated my head from left to right to check if someone else was around here.

No one.

Was I hearing things?

Then I heard something. I looked at it.

Near one of the benches, there was a bush that was rustling a bit.

Was it the wind?

I took a closer look, it was still rustling, it was the only thing that was moving there, so it can't be the wind.

"Um... Hello." I said in a friendly tone to the bush.

No answer.

I feel stupid now.

I mean seriously, why would someone even be hiding in a bush at the roof top of this school anyway.

So I just ignored it and went with my work, I still need to clean this place, so I could finally play my games.

The bush rustled again. It was getting annoying so I finally went to where it was to see if something or someone was actually in there.

I slowly walked towards the bush, the world seemed to slow down.

"Heh heh heh" I heard a muffled voice that came from the bush.

Because of that, I quickly went to the bush.

To my surprise there was someone who was laying near it. Laying comfortable in the soft grass while being shaded from the sun by the closest tree.

Said unknown person seemed to be sleeping

It was a boy, I think. His head was covered by some newspaper, so I couldn't see his or her face. But his uniform seems to be for the boys.

Thats odd.

Well yeah, he was sleep talking, but that wasn't the only thing peculiar about this person.

The weird thing about this is that he is wearing a different uniform than the usual students here, and I haven't seen any uniform like that before, was he a transfer student? or maybe an exchange student or something.

But first, how did he even get here, I was pretty sure this place was locked when I came to clean this place, and only a few are given the keys so they could go here.

Maybe this kid was having a tour or something at this school and got bored so he just went to the roof top to sleep like a typical manga protagonist would, or maybe he was lost and got tired, whatever it is, it must be important.

After examining the certain person for a few minutes I finally made a conclusion that this was some VIP who was allowed to enter this private school.

So after a long sigh for the day again I walked away from the body and continued my unjustified appointed duties that I had nothing to do about.

He wasn't bothering me, so why should I bother him.

And after a few more minutes of grueling and pain staking cleaning I was finally done.

I swiped the sweat in my brows and looked around the place to appreciate my work.

I could finally play my games now in peace. I took one of my gaming devices in my pocket and turned it on.

*Beep!* 'You've got mail!'

It was the first thing that appeared when I turned it on. There were a lot of unread messages on it.

Hah...

More letters from lost lambs.

Reality is just a trivial world.

I started opening some of them.

'...Hello mate, I've been having some difficulty playing...'

'...Sup! So you're the aforementioned god of conquest...'

'...God of conquest! I need your help!...'

This is my true self, which is known throughout the game world.

'...Is this the place where I can complain about my broken toaster?...'

'...God, I can't find the start button on my console...'

Yes. The god of conquest! That is what they call me in the gaming world, and I have no reason to take part in the absurd and unreasonable real world.

I am god of the game world!

I started replying to the different messages that was sent to me.

'Nice to meet you! This is the god of conquest! If I was you I would be...'

'Good morning! This is the god of conquest! Base on my expert opinion I'm going to say that you have the wrong number...'

'That is very interesting...'

*Ding* "Mail sent"

After a while of answering a bunch of messages there were still a lot of mail.

I sighed. Now the next message is...

Hm?

* * *

**To the apparent god of conquest**

_I have heard rumors in the internet that you can conquer any girl you want, and that you can also drink an extra large slurpee without getting a brain freeze. That is quite unbelievable, but if it is true, then there is a girl I like you to conquer, and a certain convenience store I want you to go to. If you are confident that you can do it, press the 'reply' button._

**REPLY**

_PS: If it is impossible, don't ever press the button!_

**_Dokurou Skull_**

* * *

I looked at the certain message.

What's with this mail? It has the scent of provocation! Who does he think I am!? And who the hell was spreading those rumors!?

Tch! God will not run away!

And then I pressed the reply button.

'...'

What happens now-?

*Boom!*

*Crash!*

Something came crashing down from the sky. The force of the impact flew me and my gadget in the opposite direction. And for the second time that day I came tumbling away somewhere because of something I have no idea about.

After regaining my senses I looked at it.

Was it a meteorite? The debris of a satellite that mysteriously got shot down by an unknown beam from earth? A weather balloon? Or maybe some alien spaceship that crash landed on this specific place?

The answer? It was none of the above.

I looked closely at it, examining it further. I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was girl... That fell from the sky.

What the hell.

Is this some kind of anime or something where some random girl falls from the heavens? And is that a broom besides her?

No no, that can't be. Calm yourself, there has to be some kind of logical explanation for this.

Ah, I get it. This is a prank. I can't believe I fell for this.

Hah hah hah.

"Thank you for accepting the contract, Kami-sama!"

I noticed that the girl in question started talking about something.

"Let us proceed... To capture the runaway spirits."

Before I could even make sense of what she was talking about, she immediately grabbed my hand and flew of to the sky with me.

Yes, we just flied out of nowhere.

Surprising as it was, I had a feeling that it wasn't the worse thing that's going to happen to me for today.

You know, if I was going to put into words on whats going to happens next it would be...

I don't know, maybe such misfortune?

* * *

Darkness, and the soft breeze of the wind cooling you off from the sun, the shade of the tall tree, laying peacefully in the soft grass. Yes, it was natures embrace. It could even be harmonious if one looks at it differently.

It would be considered a crime if someone were to disturb this gentle scenery.

And then a loud crash that sent everything not nailed down in the vicinity flying.

That includes the certain person who was just sleeping quietly.

The force made the boy who was minding his own business to tumble towards where the tree was, thankfully the tree stopped him from going any further. But the newspaper that was on his face disappeared because of the wind.

After regain his consciousness the boy peeled his eyes open to see what was going on.

He looked around, the world was upside down. No wait, the world was always right side up, he was the only one who was upside down.

He was currently overturned, his back was leaning on the tree, while his head was the one slouching on the ground.

It was a very uncomfortable position. So the boy fixed himself up immediately when he had the chance.

Now that he was standing, he quickly dusted himself off with his hands and surveyed the place again.

Everything was now back to normal, well it was always normal to begin with, but you get the point.

After observing the place, the boy noticed that he was at some park or something. But what was that thing that woke him up?

The certain place was full of trees, bushes, grass, and there were also benches here and there. So one might think that he was actually at a real park or a recreational facility.

The boy wandered around a bit. Exploring the location, still thinking where he is, and what is this place. You know, the usual things people think about when they wake up in some unknown place they have never seen before.

Until something caught his eye, under one of the benches, there was some black rectangular device of sorts that was hiding.

The boy traverse to the unidentified object, glancing around at the same time.

When he finally reached the place, the boy bended down to pick it up. After inspecting it a bit, he assumed that it was some kind of portable gaming device.

He'd seen some of his classmates bring something kind of like this, and he heard them talking about games when they brought it to school.

But why would something like this be doing here. Under some bench, in the park.

He scanned the place.

No one.

The park was devoid of anyone.

The boy looked back at gadget again, he knew the importance of it, for someone who was living with a measly allowance, everything counts.

He had a duty now, he needs to return this to the rightful owner.

Because he knows that someone out there is now panicking with the lost of their precious gadget.

So after getting back his resolve, he had something to do now.

But first, where is he exactly?

The boy pocketed the device into his pocket and looked around.

"Huh?"

While staring straight at where he was, he saw some railings or something. After seeing it, he walked closer to the object to see what it actually was.

To his surprise, the boy saw something that he would never expect, and it's not the gorgeous scenery or the cold breeze of the wind. It was something else, something different.

"Wait a minute! Is this a rooftop of some school or something!?"

Below where he was, you could clearly see some uniform clad students walking here and about around the place, there was also a track and field court with a bunch of students practicing.

"Seriously!? This looks more like a garden at some fancy place than a rooftop of a school!"

The boy complained to particularly no one.

"Is this some kind of prestigious school or something?"

He said after piecing together the things he had just seen.

"And why the hell am I here!?"

After a long sigh, The boy had accepted his stupendously cruel faith.

"Such misfortune!"

* * *

**Author's notes: And that's the end of chapter 1 or the prologue of this story. **

**And expect some loose souls to get their illusions broken.**


End file.
